


[podfic] Teatime with Wangji and K-2

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: As One Does, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, I Don't Even Know, Lan Zhan and K-2 tea time, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Podfic, just a droid and a Chinese wizard talking about relationships over tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Lan Wangji and K-2SO have tea and talk about their partners.Podfic of Teatime with Wangji and K-2 by theLoyalRoyalGuard
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Teatime with Wangji and K-2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teatime with Wangji and K-2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211360) by [theLoyalRoyalGuard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theLoyalRoyalGuard/pseuds/theLoyalRoyalGuard). 



**Reader's notes:** this was so much fun to read! Recorded for Week 3 of VoiceTeam 2020, for the challenge _Rope Them In (Non-Human Edition)_. I used the website [From Text To Speech](http://www.fromtexttospeech.com) for Kaytoo's voice.  
(I realised only after I was done that I mispronounced "grass" as "glass". WWX's flute is in the grass, not in the glass, but the neighbours started blasting music so loud re-records are now impossible. Apologies.)

**Length:** 4:48

[Right click to download](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/10/items/teatime-with-wangji-and-k-2/Teatime%20with%20Wangji%20and%20K2.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/d413yp0ekiwjeuf/Teatime_with_Wangji_and_K2.mp3/file)  
  



End file.
